The Girl in the Purple Dress
by Rileyyy
Summary: ::HIATUS:: Will continue upon the completion of The Courting of Uchiha Itachi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Uchiha Sasuke felt like a creeper.

He was standing in the shadows of the bar _watching _her, just like all the other times he frequented the club.

Yeah, he was definitely a creeper

"Is that her?" Yamanaka Ino, his best friend asked. She nudged him and gave him that annoying knowing look of hers.

When he first met her, he had thought that the blonde stereotype started because of her. She had blond hair, lots of it, a great rack and electrifying blue eyes. She came off air headed and a little simple, but he found out the hard way that she liked to be underestimated.

Not only that, but she had a great right hook. He found that out after their one night stand that started their friendship. It was an experience that made him want to stay on her good side.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke replied. "I'm just here enjoying the view."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, and he couldn't help but let his gaze travel to her bountiful cleavage. Was it safe for her to be wearing that skimpy outfit in a club full of horny boys?

"Sasuke, eyes up here," Ino command snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Geez, how much did you have to drink? You usually don't start checking me out until you've cleaned out the bar."

"I started early, so sue me." He snapped. He finished off his glass of scotch and motioned for another.

"Have I told you what a bad idea this was? This is a twenty-one and over club, I bet you half the people here are prepubescent, including your crush."

"Who said I like her?" Sasuke tipped the bartender and took his drink. "It's a healthy interest. This proves that I'm not gay."

"You're pathetic you know that?"

"If I wanted someone to pick on me all night, I would have invited Naruto along instead of you," He said handing her a bottle of water. "You're here to fend off rabid women, not to talk to me."

Ino grabbed a handful of his tie and roughly pulled him in well beyond the borders of comfort zones

"What are you-," He started to protest as Ino planted a not so short kiss square on his lips.

"Oh baby, I love you!" She said loudly keeping a firm grip on his tie. "I can just kiss you all night."

"Please don't, you'll gross me out." He muttered as he caught onto what was happening. It happened often. Ino looked great, she had no shortage of horny hopeful guys chasing after her and that's why their friendship was so great. He scared off the guys and she did the same with his rabid fanclub. He placed a hand on her waist and flashed the fakest smile he could muster before Ino pulled him in for another kiss.

As soon as Ino released him from her death grip, he wiped his mouth. "That was gross."

"Shut up. The guy was like sixteen! Either the bouncers are retarded or his fake ID was that good. I'm going to bet on the former."

"Still, that was gross."

"Grow up."

A comfortable silence settled between them as Ino continued to scope out the guys and Sasuke continued to watch the girl in the purple dress.

"Why don't you dance with her?"

"I can't dance."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not my thing."

"You know you're not going to get anywhere with that mindset."

"I'll live."

Ino rolled her eyes. "God Sasuke, you are so pathetic. Hold my purse."

"Yes ma'am." He took her purse off the counter where she left it and put her water bottle in it. Couldn't be too safe right? He watched her blond little head as best as he could as she weaved through the crowd.

"Please, no." He muttered as she stopped to talk to the object of his attention.

He really should have seen it coming.

And he really should have seen what happened next coming, after all he was with Ino, Ms. I do what I want.

He really should have seen this coming, and suddenly as he watched the two women get closer and closer to him he regretted drinking all that alcohol.

"Hikari, this is my friend Sasuke," Ino said with a smile.

God she looked better close up.

He let his gaze wander over her, like a vagabond. She had a flawless complexion that was tinted red from the heated dance floor, big expressive dark eyes and ruby red lips.

She was small, she was wearing heels and the top of her head barely grazed his chin.

But that was all he could gather from the _well lit_ establishment.

Really the place should invest in more lights.

"Hi," Sasuke greeted, offering up a hand.

He paused when instead of taking it like a normal person she continued to study him.

"Sasuke-san?" Hikari's soft voice was barely audible over the loud music.

He nodded his acknowledgement.

"Please stop following me," She said politely.

She bowed and left, soon she was lost in the masses.

* * *

><p>I know I have an active story already . but I had this plot bunny in my head for a bit and I just had to let it out. I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me your opinions on it. I don't mind criticism at all<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just like TCUI if you were signed in when you reviewed, please check your PM's for any messages from me =). i read somewhere on the site that i wasn't allowed to post responses to reviews on the chapters so...i figured this is a good a method as any. If you were not signed in when you reviewed, please check the ending of this chapter. My thank yous will be posted there. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! please let me know what you think!

Featherberry! you're reply is at the end of the chapter. wouldn't let me send you a message, I think your PMs are disabled. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Mother-," Sasuke caught himself before he continued where that train of thought was going. The opening door had knocked his hot, extremely hot coffee all over his shirt and tie. "This is so not going to be my day," He growled. He discarded what was left of his morning addiction and went to the counter to grab some napkins. His sky blue shirt was unsalvageable and the same went for his tie. He briefly wondered how late he could be to work without his brother noticing.

"I asked you to stop following me." A soft but angry voice said, before a hand lashed out and rudely grabbing the napkins out of his hands.

"What the-," He started but then thought better of. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He snapped at whoever it was that had the nerve to mess with him before he had his coffee, he had a mouthful to say.

A mouthful and then some.

"Listen you little piece of shit you can't just-"

He had an arsenal of insults that would make a sailor blush and the world's biggest asshole cry, he was going to go on a tirade. He was really determined to make this person cry, but once he looked up to see who it was, all words left him.

"Hikari."

She stood before him in a candy-striper uniform, complete with an apron and a ridiculous matching hat, that said "Java", slanted over her head.

She looked adorable.

Sasuke tried to be discreet as he studied her. He didn't get the chance to appreciate her the last time he saw her, what with the lack of light and all, needless to say he wasn't disappointed.

She had dark hair, so dark that it almost looked blue in the sunlight. Her complexion was light, lighter than his with a healthy peach hue. She still had the same ruby lips only this time he noticed that they were a bit chapped. It seemed she had a bad habit of worrying her lip.

Hikari let out a huff and met his gaze. She was still beautiful but something about those dark brown eyes didn't suit her. She looked like every other Asian girl out there and that didn't seem right.

"What is your problem?" She demanded, obviously upset. "I asked you not to follow me! Do I need to come after you like a desperate drunk slut in order for you to lay off?"

"I'm sorry what?" He broke out of his musings at the sound of her foot stomping. It was amusing to see a full grown woman throwing a tantrum.

Hikari and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment before Hikari decided that she'd had enough.

"Please stop coming here." Hikari finished, she shoved the napkins back into his hands and stormed off before he could get another word out.

He was left standing there with a handful of coffee stained napkins and the most confused expression on his face.

"What the hell just happened?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I heard man," Was the first words his obnoxious friend Uzumaki Naruto chirped once Sasuke picked up his phone. It made him wonder why he bothered to even bring his phone with him. The call was bound to come, Ino's gums flapped like the flags on a Nascar.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"She asked you to stop following her huh?" Sasuke winced as his friends loud raucous laughter ripped through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Haha real funny. Did you want something?"

"Geez, I know it sucks getting shut down like that but take a midol, yeah?" Naruto said finally calming down. "What happened to make you act like a PMS-ing bitch?"

"None of your business."

"Did you follow her home or something?"

"I'm not a stalker," Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was he still on the phone with this fool?

"Not according to Ino…hello? Sasuke?"

Sasuke silently closed his phone and rubbed his face.

Spilled coffee, a tongue lashing and a phone call from Naruto

Yeah, the day was going to be just _great_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hikari let out a sigh as she let her feet soak in hot water. She had exactly forty-five minutes to get to her next job and she was going to relax as much as she could.

"Onee-san! Do you have to go back out?" A four year old asked. She was holding a box of crayons in her little hands, a hopeful sparkle in her grey eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Are you going to come home late again?"

"Yes." Hikari's heart broke at the crestfallen expression on her sister's face.

"Can I wait up for you? I promise I'll be good!"

Hikari pulled her sister in for a tight hug. "You have school tomorrow."

"I'll take a nap!" Came her eager muffled reply. Hikari held the small girl for a moment longer, using that time to collect herself.

"You know what? How about I try to get home a little early and we'll go get some ramen?"

"Really?" The older girl couldn't help but feel her heart break as she nodded.

How long had they been living like this?

How much longer will they have to?

"Yes really. Would you like me to color with you before I go."

The child gave an excited nod before grabbing her sister's hand. "Can we color now?"

Hikari watched the innocent expressions of joy on her sisters face and committed it to memory.

How long before they take that too?

"Sure." She replied, a sad smile on her face.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Why are we back here? I thought she told you to leave her alone." Ino asked taking a sip of her pina colada

"I'm not here for her." Sasuke muttered stubbornly, still he couldn't hide the fact that he was scanning the crowd every ten minutes.

He didn't miss the way Ino's eyes practically gleamed in the clubs poor lighting, and almost groaned out loud.

_Here we go_

"Is that what you tell yourself?"

"You talk too much." Sasuke muttered, not wanting to play her game.

"Can we just leave? We've been here long enough. I think it's safe to say your stalking scared her off."

The brunet let the comment on his supposed stalking slide. Because really, Ino was just as stubborn as he was and seemed to have some sick pleasure in seeing others squirm. So he didn't bother arguing that: no, he wasn't stalking her and that he hadn't come on strong at all. In fact his "coming on" was so light that you could drink it and it'd be better than any diet drink you've ever drank, because that would be exactly what she wanted him to do and he had too much pride to give her the satisfaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said but he did what she asked. He left the bartender a hefty tip and grabbed Ino's arm. "I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"Are you kidding me? It's eleven o'clock. What are we going to find to eat at this time of night?" The buxom blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her companion. "Well?"

Ino tugged on the door handle as she impatiently waited for her friend to unlock the doors.

Sasuke draped his sweater over her shoulders and motioned to keep walking. "Isn't that ramen place that Naruto's always raving about open twenty-four-seven?"

It was a nice night, beautiful actually. So why not take a walk a block over to the Ramen shop?

Sasuke held back a smirk. "Come on, its close." He said, knowing fully well that his best friend absolutely abhorred exercise.

Ino thought about it and jogged as best as she could in her ankle-breakers to catch up to Sasuke.

"You're going to be the death of me Sasuke."

Sasuke poked the skinny girl in the side. "You could use the exercise."

Ino swatted his hand away. "Shut up, I'm going to punch you." She pulled the warm sweater tighter around her and created some distance between them so that he couldn't do it again.

"Have you put on some-" Sasuke grabbed her abruptly and pulled her into a shadow. "Well, shit."

"What?" She snapped, clearly not appreciating being manhandled. "What is up with you?"

"Just shut up."

The silence of the night filled the space between them for a moment and then they heard footsteps.

"Ne onee-san, do you think we can have ramen again tomorrow?"

Ino stood on her toes and glanced over Sasuke's shoulder and saw Hikari with a little girl holding her hand.

The duo walked passed them, holding hands swinging them as they went. It was such an endearing picture that Ino wanted to coo.

"Kiriko, what did I tell you about the way you address me?"

"Right, oka-san," The little girl gave her sister a cheeky smile. "Can we have ramen again tomorrow?"

Ino wasn't able to make out Hikari's answer but that didn't matter, the damage of seeing them was done. There was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke was going to drag her over her the next night just to catch a glimpse of her.

_Not stalking her my ass_

"Stop staring Sasuke, its very unbecoming of you." Ino ignored the glare thrown her way and pushed passed her friend and into the ramen shop.

"I wasn't staring."

"I'm sure."

"Really.

"Just shut up."

"Okay."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"…And then they lived happily ever after." Hikari finished. She closed the book and kissed her sister's forehead. "Now you have to go to sleep."

"Just a little more," Kiriko begged. "I just like listening to you."

"You have to go to bed, Kiriko." Hikari turned the lights out and settled into the bed she shared with her sister.

Kiriko let out a yawn and blinked her eyes. "Onee-san? What was my name before we came here?"

Hikari paused, unsure whether or not to tell her.

She had a right to know her name, right?

"Hanabi," She said softly. "Your name was Hanabi."

Kiriko was fighting it now, but Hikari could tell that she was about to pass out. "What was yours?"

Hikari blinked unwanted tears back, unsure of why they were coming out in the first place.

This was better than having no life at all.

Hikari sat there hoping that her silent sobs wouldn't wake her sleeping sister.

"Hinata, my name was Hinata." She whispered into the darkness.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Featherberry:<strong> Yep, Dark eyes. and yes it is who you think it is=). Don't worry! All will be revealed eventually ;) Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i know it's late! Sorry. i was trying to post it up all day yesterday but FFnet wouldn't let me. so the first thing i did this morning when i woke up was to open up my laptop and try again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I noticed that my story is taking a bit of a darker turn and i hope you guys don't mind ..

anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"I can't believe you dragged me into this again!" Ino hissed as Sasuke pulled her into a booth. He practically tossed her into the seat across from him, then proceeded to nonchalantly peruse his menu as though he didn't just throw his best friend face first into cracked vinyl.

"I didn't drag you into anything," His mutter was barely audible over the hums of the Ramen shops rush hour. "You're the one that asked to come."

"No, you freak! Asking you what you've been up to lately doesn't mean 'bring me along for your next stalker joyride'!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

Ino fought the urge to toss her chopsticks at her companion's head. "Why are we even here?"

"She's supposed to be here today," Sasuke replied. He put his menu down and glanced at the waitress behind her.

"She as in Hikari?" Ino demanded in disbelief. She couldn't believe her friend, man-whore extraordinaire would stoop so low to get a woman's attention. "You really have been stalking her!"

"Shut up," The flustered man hissed. He put his menu back up to hide his blush. "she's coming over here."

"Welcome to The Ramen Shop, can I start you off with anything to drink?" Hikari asked, her blank, expressionless face doing an excellent job of belying the severe irritation she must be feeling at seeing the man again.

"A water for me and an oolong tea for her please," Sasuke answered nonchalantly. He avoided meeting the waitress' gaze.

Good

At least he had the decency to feel ashamed.

"Actually, we're ready to order." Ino chirped. "But baby, I don't think you should add hot sauce this time. Last time it gave you a bad case of BDS."

The blonde then turned to the waitress and smiled. "BDS- burning dung-hole sensation." She clarified. "My baby can't take spicy food too well."

"Excuse us," Sasuke said to Hikari as he grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her past the flaps of the shop's awning.

"What is wrong with you?" He demanded once they were a good distance away.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" He emphasized with a stab of his index finger in her direction.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You're the one doing stupid things!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're stalking her and you need to stop," Ino stated rather calmly. "She obviously knows and does not appreciate it."

"I am not stalking her!"

"How did you know that she works here?" Ino demanded. As amusing as this whole thing was, it wasn't right for her best friend to be following around a girl who explicitly said to leave her alone.

"She doesn't." The brunet growled. His dark eyes looked darker than it usually did in the evening light. "I was here the other day and I overheard the owner of the place ask her to work tonight."

"Oh, in that case it's okay! Because you know, you didn't follow her _exactly_. You're just going everywhere she's going to be! It's not stalking if you're going to be there first right?"

Sasuke found himself nodding in agreement. That was exactly right. He wasn't stalking her, he was _waiting_ for her.

"What is wrong with you?" Ino demanded smacking his arm. "I don't care if she's the cure to your drab loveless life. This is unacceptable. You have no excuse for being one of those creeps!"

Ino was frustrated. What could she do to make him see that what he was doing was wrong? It was her job as his best friend to let him know he was being a pathetic freak and she had no problem with that. She just wished that he wasn't so pigheaded. He had to see that what he was doing wasn't socially acceptable.

He was a twenty-five year old man

A good-looking twenty-five year old man who had his pick of women, he had no excuse. She didn't care that this woman, Hikari was the first, in the past eight years that Sasuke showed any interest in.

There were better ways to go about this.

A stifling silence ensued as Ino thought about what more she could say, and Sasuke thought back on his actions.

He was

He had to be

There was no other explanation for his behavior. He still frequented the coffee shop where Hikari worked, although he had yet to run into her there again. He still went to that god-damned twenty-one and over club every weekend just to catch a glimpse of her dancing in her modest purple dress. He left work early every day, just so he could stand at a corner a block away from the Ramen shop and watch her walk by on her way home. Not to mention that he had dinner at the ramen shop almost every day for two weeks after their almost run in, and he didn't even like ramen!

"Sasuke, this isn't-"

"Ah shit." Sasuke muttered as he ran frustrated hand through his hair. He turned around and leaned his forehead against the smooth cement of the wall of the restaurant. "I'm fucking _smitten_, aren't I?"

Ino snapped her jaw closed and nodded. "Yeah, you are."

"When did this happen?" The woman almost smiled at the confused expression on her friend's face, it would have been more endearing if he weren't such an unmitigated ass the majority of the time. "Why did this happen?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm telling you right now. Following her around like a lost puppy isn't going to get her to like you." "

"Why the hell not?"

"It's creepy."

"Then why did you and Sakura do it when we were younger?"

"Really Sasuke? You're going to copy what two pre-pubescent little girls with crushes did thirteen years ago?"

"When you put it that way, it sounds stupid." He grumbled, he let out a long sigh and leaned back against the side of the restaurant. The

"You've got to figure out another way," Ino sing-songed, enjoying the tumultuous state Sasuke was in.

"No shit Sherlock." He spat, clearly not amused. He rolled his eyes and brushed past her into the restaurant, determined to get through this awkward encounter without hurting his chances with Hikari.

"Uchiha, do you really think it's wise of you to piss me off when we're this close to the love of your life?" Ino called after him.

"She's not the love of my life!" He hissed, ears turning red at the accusation. He suddenly remembered why he kept any interest in women to himself. Ino and Naruto would have been relentless in their teasing.

Ino merely skipped back into the restaurant, her giggles still resounding in his head. He had no doubt the damage she could cause, and he felt an uncharacteristic fear bloom in him.

He let out another sigh and started to follow her in and hopefully do some damage control.

This was not how he imagined his evening to turn out.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hikari sighed as she relaxed into the tub of hot water. Kiriko was fast asleep, and it was one of the rarer moments where she had time to herself.

She thought back on the days events. She saw Sasuke again. She first saw him in the morning when he visited the Java Hut. She had begged Uzumaki Karin, a co-worker, to tell him that she wasn't there, but she didn't know how much longer Karin would put up with that. The girl wasn't known for her kindness or patience.

She worried her lip as she pondered whether or not it was time to move again. They had been living where they were for a couple of months, but when on the run it was safest to keep moving. Living in the city wasn't exactly cheap anyway. Hikari drew her knees up to her chest and hugged herself.

Could they afford to move?

The funds that her life on-the-run started with had started to dwindle, and working two jobs and whatever else was offered was hard. Kiriko was a growing child, with wants and needs and Hikari was determined to fulfill every one of them.

She would be starting school soon. She would need new clothes, and school supplies.

If Kiriko were to go to school, they would need to settle down

She rested her head on her knees and struggled to compose herself.

Kiriko had to go to school. She had to meet and play with children her own age.

Her parents would have wanted that.

God! Why was it so hard?

Hikari glanced at her clock and briskly finished washing up. She had work in the morning and she should get some rest.

After getting dressed, Hikari walked into the kitchen. She hated dipping into her emergency stash, but the rent was due and Amae-san had yet to pay her for the last two weeks. She opened her freezer door and reached far into the back and pulled out a ziplock bag that held a beautiful velvet pouch.

Seeing the beautiful pouch brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of a time when packing an emergency bag was just child's play, the furthest thing from reality. When she was younger, she and her older cousin, Neji often played a game called "stormed castle". It was when they packed a small bag of essentials and they would survive in the "wild" that was the Hyuuga estates arboretum. She would be the princess, and he, the gallant knight. Together they would fight trolls and evil wizards and when the imaginary invasion became too much, they would run.

Neji always the smart one, he stressed the importance of valuables. Even at a young age he understood the importance of money. She never paid much attention to that. Her childish mind couldn't fathom not having a warm plate of food every night.

Oh how quickly things were shot to hell.

The very bag in her hand was what Neji had personally packed for her the last time they played, so many years ago. She had kept it hidden under her mattress, and it slipped from her mind until that fateful night when her cousin had approached her in the dark of night. He pressed the cold metal of a gun into her hand and told her to take that pouch and her sister and leave.

_Has it been three years already?_ She asked herself.

_Was Neji-nii-san okay? Did he make it out?_ She wondered. She gently pulled the strings of the pouch and poured the contents on to the table top. Precious stones glittered in the moonlight, the jewelry sparkled with a knowing taunt.

Their beauty did nothing for Hikari.

These stones were merely a means to an end. She had no need for such frivolous things now.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel." Uchiha Yugao, his sister-in-law offered as she changed his nephew, Hayate's diaper. Her brown eyes danced in obvious amusement at his predicament. "You know, I don't think I'd ever tire of seeing you Uchiha boys in a love-rut."

"I'm not in love," Sasuke muttered, holding the small baby as she cleaned up. "Right Hayate?" the child looked up at him with dark eyes, much like his own, and then grabbed a strand of his hair. A happy squeal erupted from his nephew's lips as he yanked hard on his uncle's hair. "I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke winced as Hayate tugged especially hard on his bangs.

Yugao held her arms out for her child, but the baby liked where he was just fine and continued tugging on his Sasuke's hair. "Traitor," she smiled. Hayate looked at her and flashed a big toothy smile.

"I can't just go up to her randomly in the middle of the street and ask her to go out with me." Sasuke said after a moment of watching the baby in his arms. Hayate was buttoning his shirt and unbuttoning it with the clumsiness of a child. He was a smart kid, as expected of an Uchiha.

Sasuke briefly wondered when he would settle down and start a family of his own.

He had to find a woman he could tolerate, that was step one. A woman like Hikari.

His mind brought him back to the first time he had seen her. Naruto had wanted fresher meat, and decided that Venue, the popular twenty-one and over club in the city would be a good idea. Sasuke hadn't cared, he had been having a lousy day and just wanted to get smashed. He had been walking around absentmindedly, when he saw her for the first time. Her hair was down and she was wearing this purple dress that came down to her knees, it showed absolutely nothing except her impressive bust-line but something about her wouldn't let him tear his eyes away. Never before had modesty hooked him like that. For the first time in his life, short skirts and exposed breasts weren't what he wanted. What he wanted was right there, just five feet in front of him, dancing with such fluidity and grace that it was sexy. She didn't need to grind her hips and hump the air in a wanton fashion, what she was doing right there blew his mind away. She moved with confidence and he had this urge to join her.

But he never made the move.

He just assumed that if he let his presence be known, that she would do all the move-making like all the other girls. Needless to say, that didn't happen.

"Sure you can, isn't that what most men do?" Yugao asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He swung his nephew up onto his shoulders and made sure to have a good grip on the baby's back so that he wouldn't fall. Then he started skipping around the nursery, eliciting squeals and laughter from his nephew.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Yugao said flipping her dark hair over her shoulders, her eyes watching him like a hawk.

"I'm not going to let him fall." Sasuke said blandly, he stopped when he saw the expression on her face. You'd think that he just threw his nephew into a pit filled with venomous snakes with how she was looking at him.

"Damn straight you won't," She confirmed. She picked up Hayate's favorite stuffed weasel and dangled it in front of her son's face.

"The thing is I can't do that, because any casual encounters in the middle of the street could be taken as something else." Sasuke ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh. "She thought I was stalking her and told me to stop."

"Were you stalking her?"

"Stalking is a strong word, don't you think?" The brunet asked sheepishly. "And I didn't think she'd notice."

"Have I mentioned how much I just love watching you Uchiha-men chase after girls? It's such a welcomed change from watching desperate women fling themselves at you."

"Haha, very funny. Now give me advice." He demanded, obviously less than amused. He watched as his sleepy nephew was put into is crib and kissed good night.

"Why don't you make her an offer she can't refuse?" The woman said with a sly grin. She ushered Sasuke out of the room and turned out the lights on her way out. Yugao threw a wave over her shoulder as she walked away.

"You make her sound like a prostitute." Sasuke called after her as she disappeared down the hall. Really the woman was a good three years older than him, with that much more experience (according to her) and that was the best she could do?

He fought the urge to thump his head against the wall and started towards the kitchen.

Paying anybody to date him was below him. Really, if he were to resort to those measures then he might as well find another woman, but he didn't want another woman.

He let out a sigh

Exactly how was he supposed to go about asking her out if she wouldn't give him the time of day?


End file.
